Red Velvet Pancakes
by AwesomePancakes707
Summary: The two have been a happy couple for years. While Matt is fine cuddling on the couch and watching hockey with Autumn, he wants to be something more. Rated T for light swearing and some more mature content. Oneshot.


_**This is my first story here on and I hope that you enjoy it. If you found any flaws in my story (typos/grammar mistakes/could have been phrased differently/etc. feel free to leave it in a review so I can fix it! It really would be appreciated. I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters. The only thing I own is the laptop I used to write it and the ideas for this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy**_** it! Also, just to prevent any confusion, instead of Madeline for Nyo!Canada, I use Autumn.**

* * *

Soft laughter escaped the blonde female as the other narrowed his eyes, huffing in annoyance. "It's not that funny," He grumbled, averting his gaze from his lover. The girl, Autumn, noticed the upset look on his face and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry for laughing," She mumbled, resting her head in the crook of his neck, shutting her eyes as she relaxed, taking in the familiar scent of maple syrup and cigarette smoke that lingered on the man. "It's just unlike you, Matt, to be so shy to ask something," She explained, her voice quiet and melodious, a soothing sound to Matt's ears.

The Canadian male sighed, shaking his head as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "It's fine..." He muttered, resting his chin on her head for a few moments, letting her warmth consume him before the man pulled away from the hug. "Now, c'mon. Let me go make dinner and then once I've regained my dignity I'll try asking again." He stated, letting her relax on the couch as he stood. "I'm making your favorite, so you better appreciate it." He remarked as he walked into the kitchen.

With a shake of her head, Autumn curled up in a blanket and flickered her gaze to the television scream, focusing on the hockey game that was currently on.

A half hour later, the couple found themselves at the table, eating red velvet pancakes and discussing the results of the hockey game. As the violet-eyed girl gathered the dishes and set them in the sink to wash them, she didn't expect to turn around and find Matt on one knee, a small box in hand.

"We've been together for a long time... And I-... Uh..." The man trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, his cheeks bright red. "W-What I'm t-trying to say i-is.." He stuttered, his blush growing darker as he tried to gather his thoughts. "W-Will... Will you marry me?" He asked in a hurried breath, shutting his eyes as he prepared to get smacked or 'shouted' at, which in Autumn's case would just be frustrated whisper-shouting.

But, as Matt's eyes drifted shut he was unable to notice the tears of joy that formed in Autumn's eyes. "Of course," She murmured, a small squeak of surprise escaping her when Matt stood, picking her up and kissing her gently. Autumn's own eyes fluttered shut as she returned the kiss, blushing lightly as she felt Matt slip the ring onto her left ring finger.

Once they separated for air, the blonde girl looked up at smiled at Matt. "I love you," She whispered, standing on her toes and hugging him, a small giggle escaping Autumn as she felt his stubble rub against her cheek.

"You have no idea how hard it was to ask you, I had to deal with Al laughing at me and Francois' ideas... Let's just say they weren't what I was looking for," He mumbled, remembering at how perverse some of the suggestions were. "Oliver helped out though, but that swear jar will be the fucking death of me," He sighed, stroking Autumn's hair as he made sure to avoid her curl.

The next day when Alfred found out, he was none too happy. Although Autumn caught a glimpse of Francis and Francois discussing things in the corner, one handing the other some money. Matt just chuckled, brushing the subject off by simply saying they were making a bet over something, neither of them knowing the conditions to said bet.

But on the day of the wedding, Matt couldn't help the way his jaw went slack and how his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Autumn. The dress she wore was old-fashioned, but it looked amazing on her, how it hugged her upper body and flared out once the fabric reached the waist, the off-white color of the cloth looking perfect on her. "You look beautiful," He whispered, smiling warmly as she stood in front of him.

After the vows had been made and they were officially husband and wife, the happily married couple stood by Oliver, making small talk. "Oh, by the way, poppet! You haven't tried the cake! Please have a slice!" He exclaimed, handing her a plate with a slice of the red velvet cake. Matt couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the oddly colored sprinkles as Autumn quietly ate her cake. "You'll thank me for it tonight," The jolly Englishman whispered, lightly patting Matt's back as a blush dusted his cheeks.

But, true to the Brit's word, he was thankful. As they walked into the cabin in the middle of the forest, the female having changed out of the dress to an over sized sweatshirt and jeans, he took notice of how intense her blush was and the way her eyes dilated when she looked up at him. "My little, horny kitten," He chuckled, picking her up as he made his way to the bedroom, pulling her clothes off along the way.

Once he had her pinned down to the bed, he kissed her neck as he moved his hand down, rubbing his finger against her entrance. "You're just dripping for me," He said in a purr, nipping gently at the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck, smirking as he pulled his fingers away.

That night he had drawn some rather loud sounds from her, and he was glad that afterwards she was too exhausted to be embarrassed. When the sun shone in through the window with the quiet chirping of birds, Matt smiled down at his sleeping little angel. "I love you," He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before settling back down and falling asleep again. The two lovers slept peacefully, content looks on their faces as they dreamed of each other and their future.

* * *

_**I apologize if this isn't very good. It was a spur of the moment fanfiction that I wrote, and I just felt something was off about the writing. That might just be me being self-conscious about my work, or there might be something wrong. Also, sorry for the tease with the smut xD. I just wasn't feeling up to writing that at the moment, but I will definitely attempt to make a lemon my next story. If you have any ideas (AUs/pairings), feel free to leave them in the review. Most of my stories will most likely be one-shots or two-shots, as I have trouble keeping up with full stories.**_

_**Anyway, may the maple be ever in your flavor.**_

**_-Awesomepancakes707_**


End file.
